Nas Páginas de Um Livro
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Apenas mais um dia como todos os outros. Será? ::Oneshot:: ::Itsuki x Yuki:: ::RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO FEELINGS MUNDO DOS FICS:: ::Tédio::


**NAS PÁGINAS DE UM LIVRO**

Apenas mais um dia como todos os outros. Será? Yuki, como sempre, foi a primeira a chegar na sala da Brigada S.O.S. Mas não ficaria sozinha ali por muito tempo.

**Categoria:** Geral  
**Shipper: **Itsuki/Yuki  
**Avisos: **Resposta ao Desafio_ Feelings _Mundo dos Fics. – tema: _TÉDIO_  
Contém spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:** Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu não é meu. ;D  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

_Além da Terra, além do Céu,  
no trampolim do sem-fim das estrelas,  
no rastro dos astros,  
na magnólia das nebulosas.  
Além, muito além do sistema solar,  
até onde alcançam o pensamento e o coração,  
vamos!  
vamos conjugar  
o verbo fundamental essencial,  
o verbo transcendente, acima das gramáticas  
e do medo e da moeda e da política,  
o verbo sempreamar,  
o verbo pluriamar,  
razão de ser e de viver._

(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)

* * *

O farfalhar produzido pela folha do livro ecoou pela sala quase vazia. Olhos dourados correram rapidamente pelas palavras da nova página, gravando cada frase em sua cabeça como a memória de um computador. Cada letra, cada sílaba era um conhecimento a mais, uma situação diferente, uma nova descoberta.

Era isso que Nagato Yuki pensava sobre os livros que vivia lendo. Não se importava se era considerada anti-social. O que lhe importava era aprender, conhecer, descobrir coisas novas sobre aquelas formas de vida. E isso... Ela descobria lendo.

Qualquer um consideraria absurdamente tedioso ficar horas ali, apenas folheando um livro. E de fato o era. Mas ler era a forma que Yuki escolhera para achar tudo que queria saber... E também era a forma como ela passava o tempo enquanto os outros membros da Brigada não chegavam.

O novo farfalhar da folha virando foi abafado pelo ruído da porta ao ser aberta. Yuki não levantou os olhos, mas soube, pela falta de gritos, que quem acabava de entrar era Koizumi Itsuki.

- Olá, Nagato-san. – Ele cumprimentou, exibindo seu usual sorriso despreocupado, e ocupando a cadeira em frente de Yuki.

Ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça despercebidamente, num cumprimento discreto. O sorriso de Itsuki aumentou diante daquele gesto. Ele já esperava por algo assim.

Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos, o garoto pôs-se a observar Yuki, que continuava a ler, alheia a qualquer coisa que não envolvesse a interessante história do livro que segurava.

Assim, os minutos foram correndo.

Nenhum dos dois falava. Estavam concentrados demais em suas tarefas. Nagato estava chegando ao fim do livro, enquanto Koizumi continuava a observá-la, prestando atenção em cada mínimo movimento.

Um vento calmo de primavera entrou pela **janela**, balançando suavemente o cabelo dos dois. Itsuki não se importou com isso, mas os fios cinzentos na frente de seus olhos atrapalharam Yuki na leitura. Ela levantou calmamente o braço, afastando as mechas de sua visão e procurando o ponto do livro onde tinha parado.

Mais alguns segundos, antes que um vento mais forte voltasse a atrapalhar. Dessa vez, foi forte o bastante para virar violentamente as páginas do livro diante dos olhos inexpressivos de Yuki. Sem modificar a expressão no rosto, ela levou a mão direita ao livro, apoiando-a sobre as folhas para que elas parassem de virar.

Percebendo que aquilo atrapalhava a garota, Koizumi levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se até a janela, fechando-a despreocupadamente, bloqueando a entrada do vento.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a garota, soltando o livro ao perceber que as folhas não sairiam do lugar daquela vez.

- Não por isso, Nagato-san. – Respondeu, feliz ao ouvir a voz da garota. Vendo ali sua chance de iniciar um diálogo, ele voltou a se sentar, apoiando o rosto nas mãos entrelaçadas e olhando fixamente para a garota. – Nunca nos disse o que aconteceu com seus **óculos**

- Deixei-os cair enquanto voltava para a casa. – Mentiu ela, sem desgrudar os olhos da história que lia. – Não vi necessidade de comprar outro. – Finalizou.

- Então seu problema de visão não é tão grave assim, não? – Ele insistiu, disposto a não deixar aquela conversa morrer.

- Não. – Respondeu ela, simplesmente.

- E por que você os tinha criado, da primeira vez?

A palavra _"criado"_ chamou a atenção de Yuki. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela sala, ela levantou os olhos e encarou o rapaz sua frente.

- Suzumiya-san não está aqui, Nagato-san. – Ele falou, calmamente. – Não há motivos para fingir que eu não sei quem você é.

Enquanto o sorriso de Itsuki não desaparecia de seu rosto, a expressão de Yuki era totalmente o oposto. Mas ela não falou nada.

- Nagato Yuki, a _alienígena _criada pela _Entidade de Integração de Pensamentos_, não? – Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos. – Estou certo?

- Sim. – Confirmou ela, continuando a encará-lo.

- E certamente você sabe quem eu sou.

- Sim. – Repetiu.

- E quem eu sou?

- Koizumi Itsuki... _Esper_. – Respondeu ela. Três simples palavras que, se fossem ouvidas por Haruhi, poderiam mudar para sempre o mundo.

- Sim. – Foi a vez de ele confirmar, sorrindo.

Itsuki abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas antes que as palavras pudessem tomar forma, Yuki se adiantou:

- O **atraso** dos outros foi planejado por você. Por isso ainda não chegaram.

Não havia sido uma pergunta.

- Muito esperta, Nagato-san. – Ele elogiou. – E você tem idéia do motivo que me levou a fazer isso?

- Não...

Ele aumentou o sorriso, curvando-se sobre a mesa para ficar mais próximo da garota.

- Se Suzumiya-san estivesse aqui, não poderíamos ter essa conversa. – Explicou, como se dissesse para uma criança que dois mais dois é igual a quatro. – Eu sei que Asahina-san também sabe o que nós realmente somos... – Ele adiantou, ao ver Yuki abrir a boca. – Mas... Ela não poderia estar aqui agora.

Os olhos dourados de Yuki mostravam a dúvida que ela não transformou em palavras. Mas não houve necessidade, Itsuki foi capaz de lê-los.

- Porque eu queria estar só com você. – Sorrindo, Koizumi respondeu dúvida de Nagato.

Desprovida de emoções, incapaz de perceber os sentimentos em palavras e de sentir, Yuki não percebeu a profundidade daquelas sete palavras simples. Não percebeu toda a verdade escondida nelas, nem a confissão que estava sendo feita ali. E, simplesmente, por não saber sentir, ela não demonstrou reação.

Mas Itsuki realmente não se importava com isso. Sabia como Yuki era e como ela agia diante das situações. Sabia que ela não sentia. Mas isso não o impedia de sentir. E diante da falta de reação da garota, ele apenas alargou o sorriso. Voltou a sentar na cadeira.

- Quando os outros chegarem, leia a última página do seu livro e entenderá o que eu quis dizer, _Yuki._ – Pediu, encarando fixamente os olhos da garota.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e voltou a atenção para o livro...

... Exatamente na hora em que a porta foi praticamente arrombada com um chute de Haruhi.

- Adivinhem só, pessoal! – Começou a garota, parado ao perceber que só havia duas pessoas na sala. – Eh... Ahn? Onde estão Kyon e a Mikuru-chan?

- Boa tarde, Suzumiya-san. – Cumprimentou o _esper_, sorrindo. – Os dois ainda não chegaram.

- O QUÊÊ! SÓ OS DOIS AINDA NÃO CHEGARAM! – Indagou a garota, beira de um ataque de nervos ao pensar no que poderiam estar fazendo. – COMO ASSIM!

Passos apressados interromperam o ataque de Haruhi e chamaram a atenção dos três, que viraram a cabeça rapidamente, só para ver Kyon chegar correndo.

- BAAAAKA! – Explodiu Haruhi, partindo pra cima dele. – ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE ATÉ AGORA!

- Hey, calma aí! – Ele se protegeu, recuando alguns passos. – Tive que resolver um problema com o professor!

A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas, divida entre acreditar ou não naquela história. No fim, acabou suspirando e entrando com passos largos e fortes na sala, agora **oficial**, da Brigada SOS.

- Muito bem, começaremos sem a Mikuru-chan, então. – Anunciou ela, subindo em uma das cadeiras enquanto Kyon entrava e fechava a porta. – Descobri que nesse fim de semana haverá um campeonato de Jogos de RPG! Para quebrar esse tédio irritante que nos apoderou nessa semana, nós vamos participar e VAMOS GANHAR! – Declarou decidida, batendo o pé repetidamente na cadeira.

- Ah não... Ela vai nos meter em mais uma **confusão**... Gostaria de saber de onde ela tira essas idéias... – Reclamou Kyon, sentado ao lado de Itsuki.

- Acalme-se, Kyon... – Aconselhou Itsuki, rindo divertido da situação. – No final, tudo dá certo.

- Por enquanto está mesmo. Quero saber se continuará assim para sempre... – Rebateu Kyon, desanimado.

Koizumi não diminuiu o sorriso e guiou seus olhos castanhos até a garota sentada do outro lado da mesa, lendo o livro.

- Vai sim. _Tudo_ dará certo no final. – Ele murmurou, observando como Yuki folheava o livro até a última página.

_'Quando os outros chegarem, leia a última página do seu livro e entenderá o que eu quis lhe dizer.'_

Os olhos dourados leram com atenção cada parágrafo daquela página, até que a última frase lhe chamou a atenção e seu cérebro associou, inconscientemente, ao que Itsuki tinha lhe dito.

_"E juntos, eles viveram felizes para sempre"_

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 05/03/2008  
Finalizada: 14/03/2008_

**N/A:**

Resposta ao Desafio _Feelings _Mundo dos Fics.

Meu tema era _TÉDIO,_ a fanfic precisava ter mais de 750 palavras (1.361) e precisava conter as palavras: _JANELA, ATRASO, ÓCULOS, OFICIAL _e_ CONFUSÃO._

Escolhi o anime Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu porque também fazia tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic baseada nele. xD  
E Itsuki/Yuki porque eu gosto do casal e ponto final. xD

Oras... Enquanto Nagato morria de tédio se afundando num livro, Itsuki tentaria salvá-la iniciando uma conversa. :D  
Vai dizer... Faz sentido! XD

Sem mais.

Reviews? n.n


End file.
